


can i stop the flow of time?

by gravitropism



Series: Grad Students!AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Grad Students!AU, M/M, slight!kyungsoo/minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: Kyungsoo's pretty sure about what he wants, but his friends have other thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first two parts to this or it won't make sense, they're short I promise. More self-indulgent dialogue-heavy fluff, beware. Title from MAX - Lights Down Low.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are sitting in the history lounge. Baekhyun is quite literally lounging, Kyungsoo observes, with his feet up and the two front legs of his chair off the ground. Kyungsoo had warned him that he would laugh if Baekhyun fell, but the other had ignored his advice and relaxed anyway.

He makes another mark on the paper he’s grading. Fucking undergrads using the wrong tense. “How was your date with Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks absently. He needs to update Minseok on their progress.

“Good,” Baekhyun says, “Decidedly good. We had dinner and then went back to his place and talked for a while.”

“Just talked?”

“Just talked,” he confirms, and moves his feet off the table, allowing the chair fall back on all four feet. “It wasn’t really the mood. Jongin’s really sweet, actually, and I want to take my time.”

Kyungsoo hums. “And?”

“We’re going to go on another date, sometime soon. He seems legitimately interested in me.”

“Good for you.”

Baekhyun sits up and leans across the table. “Enough about me, what about you? How are things going with your love life?”

“No,” Kyungsoo groans, thumping a fist on the table, “We’re not talking about this.”

Baekhyun looks put off. “Aww, come on, I bared my soul to you, you have to give me something here.”

“There’s nothing to report. It’s going nowhere,” Kyungsoo says, hoping to end the conversation.

Baekhyun, however, is quite the persistent person, so he sits there and complains until Kyungsoo tells him more about Minho.

“He just seems like the right kind of guy for me? He’s nice whenever I see him or talk to him in the hallway.” The history department and Sociology department were on the same floor of their building, just on opposite sides. They all had to use the same elevator (the issues of being on the eighth floor), so Kyungsoo occasionally met Minho there. He’d had a few conversations with the elder student, and Minho just seemed to exude maturity and kindness. Plus, it helped that he was hot.

Baekhyun rests his chin on one hand and spins his pen with the other. “Are you sure he’s what you want?” he asks quizzically.

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying, you barely know the guy,” Baekhyun attempts to explain.

“You’ve had crushes on people knowing less, Byun,” Kyungsoo says, and goes back to grading papers.

Baekhyun lets out a frustrated grunt. “That’s not the point here. You’re an adult, ask him out on a date or something. Get to know him and see if this crush is worth your time.”

Kyungsoo looks up. “Why are you doing this?”

“I just want my Kyungsoo to be happy,” Baekhyun coos, attempting to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo swats him away and sets his pen down.

“Jesus, Baekhyun. I’ll try and ask him to go for coffee or something,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun pats the top of Kyungsoo’s head, or at least he tries, because the offending hand is easily defeated. “That’s my good Kyungie-soo.”

“Fuck off, Baekhyun.”

\--

Somehow they all ended up at a house party. Kyungsoo’s a little over those, but Jongin had promised there would only be grad students, so he agreed to go. Jongin’s best friend, Taemin, rented the house with four other people.

Apparently Taemin wanted to meet Jongin’s new friends, which include Kyungsoo, according to Baekhyun. Something something we’re all gay so why aren’t we friends, etc. Kyungsoo gave up reasoning, said yes, and showed up.

Which brings him to his current situation: sitting on the couch in Taemin’s house with Jongdae and a friend of his that Kyungsoo hasn’t met yet.

“This is Junmyeon,” Jongdae says over the light din of the room. “He’s a third year in History, I’m surprised you two haven’t crossed paths.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow, and takes a sip of whatever’s in the glass bottle in his hand. It’s good, and that’s what matters. “Junmyeon, what’s your focus?”

“Early French.”

“That would explain it,” Kyungsoo snorts, “Baekhyun and I do early American. We’re with different professors, and I’m assuming you’re not in the lounge much?”

Junmyeon blinks. “Yeah, that would make sense. I’m rather busy, so aside from my office hours, I don’t spend time in the department. I knew Baekhyun did history, but I didn’t know he did early American?”

“Yeah, he works on the native tribes in New Mexico. I do the tribes in Mexico and Central America, if they’re relevant,” Kyungsoo says.

“As fascinating as this must be, I think I’m going to tap out for a bit and talk to Taemin,” Jongdae says with a laugh. He claps Kyungsoo on the back, and gets up. “I’ll be back later when you two are done.”

Junmyeon lets out a little giggle as Jongdae walks away. “I can see how we would be boring to him.”

“He doesn’t have much patience for history,” Kyungsoo says, “He’s definitely more of the numbers type. By the way, how did you meet him?”

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo nods. “We were volunteering together. He was funny, and we kind of just hit it off. We met... what, three months ago?”

“And Jongdae hasn’t introduced you? Asshole,” Kyungsoo laughs.

Junmyeon shrugs, a sheepish expression on his face. “What can I say, I’m a very busy person. Jongdae had to drag me to this party. I should probably be working right now.”

Kyungsoo punches his shoulder lightly. He isn’t a heavy drinker, but low quantities of alcohol make him touchier, something Baekhyun takes advantage of at every opportunity. “Hey, you have to relax once in a while and give your body a break. Too much stress isn’t good for you.”

Junmyeon only groans. “I know, I know, Jongdae is constantly telling me the same thing. I’m trying, but there’s just so much to do. If only days were longer than twenty four hours, right?”

“Damn right.” Kyungsoo often wishes he had more time to sleep.

“Um. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go stop Jongdae from making some poor decisions?” Junmyeon says, pointing to Jongdae in the corner being persuaded by Baekhyun to take a glass filled with something brown.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “That’s fine.”

Junmyeon leaves with a smile and a small wave, and Kyungsoo is alone. He takes a sip of his bottle, and presses a hand to a cheek. They’re red, he can totally feel it.

A few minutes later Sehun plops down next to him. “Hey, Kyungsoo, how’s it going?”

“Sehun! It’s going good, I guess, no reason for it to be otherwise. How about you?” he asks.

Sehun lets out a groan and slouches. “My professor won’t stop assigning Jongin and I grunt work. Yixing says it’s because he doesn’t trust us yet, but I think it’s actually because he just hates us.”

“That sucks,” Kyungsoo comments, taking another sip. He glances toward where Minho is standing with some older student. They look very close.

“It does, because I’m trying to actually do things, and he’s making it difficult for us. Just get some damn interns, man! There’s no shortage of undergrads,” Sehun continues complaining.

Now that he’s noticed, it’s hard for Kyungsoo to keep his eyes off Minho. Unfortunately, this means Sehun notices him noticing Minho.

“Kyungsoo, what are you looking at?” Sehun says, bringing his face close to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo looks back at Sehun, eyes wide.

“Nothing!”

“Why is your face red, then?”

“It’s the alcohol, dumbass.”

Sehun looks vaguely disappointed. “Damn, I was hoping you had a crush on Jonghyun-hyung or something. You two could be short boyfriends together.”

Kyungsoo sighs, and brings a hand up to push Sehun’s face away from his. “And here I was starting to like you. You just ruined it.”

“Or what about Kibum-hyung? Nah, I don’t think he’d be a good match for you... How about Minho-hyung?”

Kyungsoo brings his bottle up to his mouth. Maybe if he ignores Sehun, he’ll go away.

“Wait, do you have a thing for Minho? Not that I’m going to make fun of you for that, Hyung, he’s pretty hot. You don’t know him well, do you?” Sehun asks, scooting closer to Kyungsoo. Dammit.

“No, I don’t know him personally, but his department is on the same floor as mine, and we talk in the elevator sometimes,” Kyungsoo explains with resignation.

Sehun sits back triumphantly. “So you do have a thing for him. Why don’t you go over and say hi? He’s really friendly, and I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you.”

Kyungsoo glances back over to where Minho is still standing and talking to the older man. “He looks busy. I don’t want to bother him.”

“It’s fine, I promise. Just go over there? I’ll come with.”

But it’s too late to say no, because instead Baekhyun has a grip on Minho’s arm and is dragging him over to where Kyungsoo and Sehun are sitting.

“Hi there, you sour faces, Minho here and I want to talk to you!” Baekhyun crows, releasing Minho and dropping down onto the couch next to Kyungsoo.

“How’s it going, buddy?” Baekhyun slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and he lets him, because he’s just a little intoxicated. Minho laughs and sits down on a nearby chair.

“Is he always like this when he’s drunk?” Minho asks, taking a sip of whatever is in his cup.

Kyungsoo makes a few feeble attempts to push Baekhyun off. He can feel his cheeks getting redder. “Alcohol only amplifies what’s already there,” he says absentmindedly, and pinches Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun grins at him and slides his other hand over Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and leans back.

“I can confirm that, Baekhyun is a little obnoxious sometimes. Very forward, too,” Sehun says, leaning in.

“I see... Is Jongin okay with you having your hands all over another man, Baekhyun?” Minho jokes.

Baekhyun laughs loudly. “I’ve informed him of how touchy I am with my best friends. That is, unfortunately, unnegotiable, and he gets it.”

“And is Kyungsoo okay with where your hands are going?”

Kyungsoo tries to pull Baekhyun’s hand off his thigh, but Baekhyun is stronger than he looks. “I’ve accepted the inevitable,” he sighs, and smacks Baekhyun in the face instead. “Um. Sorry. How are you doing, Minho? It’s nice to finally see you somewhere that isn’t the elevator.” He can see Sehun’s smirk out of the corner of his eye, but ignores it.

Minho chuckles. “I’m good, thanks. I’m a little busy, but aren’t we all? And you’ve got that right about the elevator.” His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his beer to give himself time to think. “Yup. Though I guess now that I’m friends with Sehun and Jongin, we might see each other more often.”

“Mm, true. How did all of you meet?” Minho asks.

“It started with me, Chanyeollie, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae,” Baekhyun interjects. “Chanyeol and I have been best friends since we were three, and we room together. We met Kyungsoo and Jongdae last year because they live in the apartment next to us. Actually, even if we didn’t live so close, we’d probably still be friends because Kyungsoo and I are under the same professor.” Here, Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a squeeze and buries his face in his neck. “We’re destined to be together, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo takes a large gulp of his drink. He needs to be a little drunker to deal with Baekhyun being this clingy.

“What about the others?”

Baekhyun blows air onto Kyungsoo’s neck, to no effect. “Chanyeol works in the science building with Sehun and Jongin. They met, and by proxy we met.”

“Ah, I see now. And you guys brought the others together, huh?” Minho laughs.

Sehun nods. “Yeah, the connections were in place, but it’s these assholes who made it happen. They keep inviting me places, it’s super annoying.” He rolls his eyes, but pats Kyungsoo’s arm lovingly. Plus one Sehun in Kyungsoo’s books.

“It’s mostly Baekhyun and Chanyeol, honestly. I just get dragged along for my cooking skills,” Kyungsoo says, side-eyeing Minho’s well-muscled thighs.

“You can cook?” Minho asks brightly. “I’m awful at it.”

“He’s mine, you can’t have him. I need him to feed me or I’d die,” Baekhyun says, puppy eyes in full effect.

Minho just laughs, and it’s at this moment that Minseok walks over.

“Hyung!” Sehun says, and scoots over to make room on the couch between him and Kyungsoo. “Sit here.” He pats the newly vacated space, and Minseok chuckles and squishes himself between the two of them. The place where Minseok’s thigh touches his is warm.

“How’s it going, guys? Kyungsoo, I was hoping to see you. Got any more information for me?” Minseok jokes, and Kyungsoo grins.

“I’ll call you later. You know, present company.” He gestures to Baekhyun, who smacks his thigh.

“Are you two gossiping about me?” Baekhyun pouts. Man-child, especially when intoxicated.

“Not everything is about you.” Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun’s face.

Minseok grins, and leans back to let his arm rest on the back of the couch behind Kyungsoo, who is still being contained by Baekhyun’s arm around his shoulders. “I’ll await your call.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m on it, Hyung.”

Minho is looking at them with a vaguely puzzled look on his face. “Okay, I get how Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Sehun know each other, but Minseok, where do you fit in?”

Minseok looks over at him. “Oh, I work in a lab with Chanyeol, who is Baekhyun’s best friend and roommate. They drag me out to dinner sometimes, and Kyungsoo and I gossip about Baekhyun and Jongin’s relationship. It works out well.”

“Ah, I get it now,” Minho says, leaning back in his chair, “Gossiping sounds fun.”

Minseok grins. “It is.”

Of course, Baekhyun has a bit of a problem with this, and voices his opinion. “You guys need to stop worrying about my love life and figure out your own, huh?” he grumbles, then nudges Kyungsoo in the ribs and winks. Kyungsoo glares at him. He’ll do this on his own time.

“Oh?” Minho says, an eyebrow lifted, mirth evident on his face. “Is there something going on?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo replies.

Baekhyun just grins. “Our Kyungsoo has some prospects. Ones that he keeps denying, but still, prospects.”

Minseok looks to Kyungsoo with his eyebrows lifted. “This is news to me. Do tell.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nope. There is no way either of you are getting involved in this. I’ll do it myself, okay?”

“Alright, fine, but if you need help you know we’re here.” Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo’s thigh, and then Taemin and Jongin waltz over connected at the hip, and the conversation is directed away from Kyungsoo’s love life.

At the end of the night, before Kyungsoo reels in Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae, he goes around saying goodbye to everyone. Minho is again standing with the older-looking guy from before, but Kyungsoo steels him and walks up anyway. He’s shorter than both of them, but he’s used to it.

“It was good talking to you, Hyung,” Kyungsoo says, and Minho looks over, smiling.

“Yeah, good to talk to you too, Kyungsoo. Are you guys leaving?”

Kyungsoo nods. “We’ve all got a lot of work to do tomorrow, so we need to get back and go to bed. I have so many papers to grade; it’s almost unbelievable.”

Laughing, Minho pulls him into a hug. “You can do it, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo cautiously hugs him back. This time, he can feel his ears turning bright red. Hopefully it won’t be too noticeable. Minho pulls back, but keeps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I feel your pain, though. Hey, we should hang out sometime, okay? Give me your phone, I’ll give you my number.”

Kyungsoo complies, and watches mutely as Minho types his number in. “Send a text to me later, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says. Getting Minho’s phone number was... far easier that Kyungsoo had anticipated.

Minho pats Kyungsoo on the back one last time and says goodbye before Kyungsoo is pulled away by Baekhyun, who is mildly intoxicated. He remembers Baekhyun saying something about being nervous around Jongin. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to remind Baekhyun that alcohol in large quantities does not exactly help one make a good impression.

Kyungsoo can feel very slight effects of the beer he had on himself, but the slight chill of the night air as he walks out the door has a sobering effect.

Jongdae looks over their group. “Kyungsoo, is that you behind Chanyeol? And we have Baekhyun, so we can leave now. Great.” They’re set to start walking home (Taemin’s house isn’t too far away from their apartment complex) when someone calls out to them.

“Hey, are you guys headed west?” Minseok asks, jogging down the steps in front of Taemin’s house. He steps into place beside Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, our apartment is about five blocks in that direction,” Jongdae points. “Why, do you live that way?”

Minseok nods. “Yeah, same here, a couple streets south, though. Can I walk with you guys?”

“Totally,” Chanyeol agrees enthusiastically, “Just don’t go running in the opposite direction when we start belting Queen at the top of our lungs. It’s something of a tradition.”

“You’re an undergrad at heart, Chanyeol,” Minseok laughs, shaking his head. “I’ll still come with you, though.”

Their small group begins the journey home. Kyungsoo is walking beside Minseok, and Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae are ahead of them trying to remember the words to some obscure song Kyungsoo only vaguely recognizes.

He takes a deep breath in. The stars are out tonight, but they can’t see very many of them due to light pollution. Still better than a city, though, so Kyungsoo isn’t really complaining. Pulling out his phone, he looks at Minho’s contact. He wouldn’t text right away. Maybe tomorrow, or something. Funny, how he encouraged Baekhyun so eagerly to pursue Jongin, but when it comes to his own romantic endeavors, he’s useless.

Minseok speaks up beside him. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind. Does it have anything to do with that person that Baekhyun mentioned earlier tonight?”

Kyungsoo looks over. “I mean, yeah, but... I don’t know. It’s weird. I just want to get my mind off it.”

“I understand,” Minseok says simply, and drops the subject. “Speaking of dating, when is Baekhyun going to ramp up his relationship with Jongin? I thought he was pretty eager, but they still seem really shy with each other.”

Kyungsoo goes over the pair’s interactions in his head. Minseok is right, he realizes. “It’s really unlike Baekhyun to not be clingy. He had a boyfriend last year, who we don’t talk about now, but Baekhyun was touching him all the time. Hell, you saw how he is with me when drunk, just imagine that constantly.”

Minseok shrugs. “Just ask him what’s up, or something. As much as I like gossiping, I don’t think we should try and sway their relationship in any direction. We can ask him about it, though, and maybe he’ll work it out on his own.”

Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll do that.”

They approached their apartment building, and Minseok indicated that he had to turn. “I’m two blocks this way,” he said, pointing his thumb south. The other three were already walking into the building, but Kyungsoo hesitated.

“It was nice talking with you tonight,” he said, giving Minseok a small smile. “You should come to parties with us more often. You balance out Baekhyun.”

Minseok laughed quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I think you do a better job of that, honestly. It was good to talk to you, as well. We text too often and don’t talk in person nearly enough.” That was true. For the month or so that Kyungsoo had known Minseok, they’d texted almost every day, and saw each other once or twice a week if they were lucky.

“Yeah. You know, Baekhyun and I have been meaning to start having lunch with Chanyeol in Peartree hall, now that his schedule is open when ours is. Why don’t you just join us? I’m sure we’ll end up incorporating Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing, too. Jongdae is mostly busy, but he can join us on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Kyungsoo suggests. Somehow, he doesn’t want to go inside.

“I’d like that, actually. I’ll just follow Chanyeol when he goes to lunch, then,” Minseok says, and rocks back onto his heels.

“Great,” Kyungsoo says, and brings a hand up to run through his hair. “Um. We should probably leave now. I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow, and I’m sure you do as well.”

Minseok sighs. “I do, I really do, and I’m not looking forward to it. I wish I could stay and talk to you longer, though.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says.

Minseok seems to settle something with himself, and he straightens. “Right. I’m leaving now. See you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods. “See you. I’ll text you, alright?”

Minseok smiles. “Yeah. Bye.” He turns and walks away, and Kyungsoo watches him go in a slight daze for a few seconds before starting and walking towards his own apartment building. He’d text Minseok in the morning.

\--

It’s Wednesday, one of the days Jongdae isn’t free for lunch, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are hungry for some company that isn’t the slightly musty-smelling history department, so they make the seven minute walk over to Peartree Hall. The breakroom is on the third floor, which is annoying, but actually rather nice, Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he takes a seat, because the windows have a nice view of campus and the nearby forest.

Minseok slips into the seat on the side not occupied by Baekhyun, and Chanyeol sits across from them.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, pulling out his lunch (that Kyungsoo made this morning, he’d like to add), “Anything new happen in the four hours we haven’t seen each other?”

Baekhyun pretends to stroke a beard. “Kyungsoo burped and then apologized for it? It was only us in the office, though, so it wasn’t anything too exciting.”

Kyungsoo takes this as an opportunity to smack Baekhyun. “He’s joking. Well. I did burp, but how old are we, two? Professor Swanson decided to add in another paper due next week so we have more grading to do, and more stupid questions to deal with. I’m not excited. Also, that guy I’ve been emailing about a dig this summer finally got back to me, and he’s expressing interest. So there’s that.”

“He did a little dance in his seat when he got the email,” Baekhyun grins, “That was funny. I’ve finalized plans with the art department for that pottery thing I want to do, now we just need the funding. No idea where I’m going to get money, but it doesn’t require that much so I should be able to find something.”

“Pottery?” Minseok asks, getting up to stuff something in the microwave. “That sounds fun.”

Baekhyun nods, concentrating on picking up a slippery bit of tomato with his chopsticks. “Yup. It’s a special technique that does something funky to the coloration, and there’s a long history about it in the region I study. The art department expressed interest when I asked them, so we’re going to try it out.”

“I still want to come,” Kyungsoo reminds him. He reads anything Baekhyun writes, and this project’s plans are promising. The process requires quite a bit of work and he’d really like to watch.

Baekhyun pats his back. “Of course. It’s dependent on the weather, though.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I wish I could take a day and watch you guys make clay pots, but we’ve got so much work to do.”

Minseok finishes heating his food, and sits back down. Whatever he has smells amazing. Kyungsoo will have to ask him for his recipe. “It does sound fascinating. You’ll have to take lots of pictures.”

“Naturally,” Baekhyun says, “I’m going to write a paper on the whole thing. It should make an interesting addition to my resume.”

“What are you guys up to?” Kyungsoo asks, vaguely curious. He asks Chanyeol about his research every now and then, but doesn’t really understand much of it.

“Lasers,” Chanyeol says with a grin. “Burning shit with lasers.”

Minseok laughs. “What he means is he accidentally burnt something with a laser today. It only sets us back a couple hours of work, though, so it’s no big deal, Chanyeol, really.”

“I know, it’s just a little frustrating.” Chanyeol runs a hand through his fading hair. “I’ll be over it by the end of lunch, I promise.”

Here, Yixing, Jongin, and Sehun show up, with Jongin taking the other seat beside Baekhyun, and Yixing and Sehun filling in around Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol’s ears turning pink when Yixing rests a hand on his shoulder.

Baekhyun beams at Jongin. “Hi, how are you?”

Grinning shyly, Jongin opens his lunch container and begins eating. “I’m good. Busy, but who here isn’t, honestly?”

Yixing pushes his hair back. “None of us. We’re all overworked and underpaid, but it’ll be worth it in the end, right?” He laughs. “I like what I do.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “I better, right?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun says with an eye roll. “At least you guys can go work in a lab when you’re done with school. Kyungsoo and I have to suck it up. But let’s stay away from that and talk about something a little more lighthearted, like the massive crush Kyungsoo has on--”

Kyungsoo proceeds to smack a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth. His reflexes are getting better. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sehun quirks an eyebrow. Shit, Kyungsoo forgot that he knows, too. He doesn’t want Minseok to find out, for some reason. “What if we want to talk about it?”

“Who does he have a crush on?” Yixing asks, his container of food letting out a distinct smell. Baekhyun makes a noise.

“Eat that quickly, hyung, I’m not sure whether I like that smell or not and I want it to go away before I find out. He has a crush on a guy in the Sociology department, and he’s been going back and forth about whether to text him for a date or not,” Baekhyun says, pinching his nostrils shut.

Minseok nudges Kyungsoo. “Here we are gossiping about Baekhyun, and you didn’t tell me you got mystery man’s number? Are we even friends?”

Kyungsoo groans and stuffs his face with food so he won’t have to talk for a few seconds. Once he’s chewed and swallowed, he sets his chopsticks down. “I don’t know if he’s interested or not, okay? Like I said, it’s weird. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

“Is it someone I know?” Yixing asks.

“How the hell would I know,” Baekhyun shrugs, “You probably know his face at least, though I don’t know if you’ve ever talked to him. Kyungsoo, he’d at least be down for one date, okay? You said you’d try, so just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands. This is humiliating, but this is Baekhyun, so he’ll just have to deal. “He could be straight, and our elevator rides would be awkward forever. I will eventually, give me some time.”

Jongin speaks up. “He’s definitely gay, hyung, trust me on this one.” Baekhyun cackles, and Kyungsoo just moans.

“Oh, that’s real helpful, I know his face and he’s gay. Really narrows it down, thanks,” Yixing mutters.

“Hey, Minseok, you’ve been gossiping about us all this time, is there anyone you’re interested in?” Sehun asks suddenly.

Kyungsoo looks over at Minseok, whose face is suspiciously blank. “Yeah, are you?”

Minseok shrugs. “Maybe.”

“What kind of answer is that?” Baekhyun nearly howls, smacking the table. “It’s yes or no, man.”

“It’s complicated,” Minseok says, and places a forkful of food into his mouth. He swallows, and then says, “I’m interested in him if he’s interested in me. Which he doesn’t seem to be, at the moment, but I’m trying.” Minseok hadn’t told Kyungsoo about that, either. He’d have to hound him over text later.

Baekhyun glared at him. “Okay, great, but who? We can’t help you if you don’t tell us who it is.”

“You don’t need to worry, Baekhyun, I’m making more progress than Kyungsoo here,” Minseok says, and reaches over to give him a pat. “If something happens, I’ll make sure you know.”

“I still want to know who it is, though,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Fine. Tell me when you can.” Kyungsoo would also like to know about this, but he can find out later. If he keeps bothering Minseok about it, he’ll eventually break and tell him.

\--

Kyungsoo and Jongdae are alone in their apartment, no Baekhyun or Chanyeol in sight. Kyungsoo isn’t sure what they’re doing, maybe working alone on things for once. It’s nice, actually, because he and Jongdae are peacefully gaming together.

Jongdae pops up and tries to shoot Kyungsoo’s character, but he ducks out of sight.

“Dammit, Kyungsoo, stop hiding and sniping me. I need a chance, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” he relents, “I only do it because it’s funny.”

“Leave me alone,” Jongdae whines, and manages to get a couple hits. “Also, you’re into Minho, right? I bet Jongin could get you a date with him.”

Kyungsoo pauses the game, prompting a “Hey!” from Jongdae.

“You guys need to stop hounding me about that,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. “I get it, okay? I’ll text him soon.”

Jongdae reaches over and un-pauses the game from Kyungsoo’s controller, and they resume gameplay. “He totally could, though, I bet Minho would totally go along with it.”

“I mean, yeah, but I’d rather do it myself. I’m an adult, right? I can do this for myself.”

“True, true, but Jongin, could get him used to the idea, so that when you do text him, he agrees,” Jongdae reasons. Kyungsoo takes some time to think about this. Minho probably hadn’t even considered dating him, and having Jongin egg him on a little bit could actually work in Kyungsoo’s favor.

“That actually might not be a bad idea,” he admits, annihilating Jongdae’s character. Jongdae makes a dead-horse-sounding noise of defeat, and drops his controller on his lap while he waits for the next game to load.

“No shit, genius. I have the best ideas. Although. Are you sure it’s Minho you want to date?”

Kyungsoo glances over at him. Jongdae is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “I mean, I’m pretty sure? He’s tall, attractive, muscular,” he lists the qualities off on his fingers, “What more could I want?”

“I don’t know, someone you’re more comfortable talking to? Yeah, he’s tall, but that’s not everything in this world. I’m sort of short and I’m still smoking, thank you very much,” Jongdae says, crossing his arms.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Sure, tall isn’t everything, but it’s nice. Let me live my life, okay?”

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying,” Jongdae says, and picks up his controller as their game starts. When Kyungsoo spawns, he immediately takes off. If Jongdae is going to complain, Kyungsoo will just take out his frustrations by thoroughly whopping his ass.

“I appreciate your thoughts, but I’m good. Seriously,” Kyungsoo says. He’s focused on the game, but Jongdae is just jumping around and shooting at random. “Is there something up? Normally you’re more competitive than this.”

Kyungsoo watches out of the corner of his eye as Jongdae frowns. “Have you noticed anyone taking interest in you? Like, romantic interest?”

“Where the hell are you going with this, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo shoots his character a couple of times before Jongdae manages to sprint away.

“I’m just saying, it seems to me like someone we know has a thing for you. I’m not going to say who, because that’s rude, but have you noticed at all?”

Kyungsoo gives up on chasing Jongdae temporarily and thinks back. Aside from Baekhyun being clingy, nobody had really expressed much interest. And Baekhyun didn’t count, because he was heavily involved with Jongin. “No, not really.”

“Really? Nobody of a smaller stature?” Jongdae asks, managing to creep up on Kyungsoo and get a couple of shots in before Kyungsoo finds his hiding spot and sprays him with bullets. Kyungsoo just lifts an eyebrow.

“No?”

“Alright, just think about it, okay? You don’t want to mess anything up here, and this person is closer than you think.”

“Jongdae, are you trying to imply that you’ve got a thing for me?”

Jongdae yelps, and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to kill his character. “No way in hell! I mean, you’re cute and all, but not really my type. I do have someone else that I’m kind of interested in, though.”

Kyungsoo laughs and pats his back. “I was kidding, Jongdae. Though, thanks for the information.”

Groaning, Jongdae drops his controller and covers his eyes. “Great, now you and Minseok are going to be gossiping about me, too. Nice one, Jongdae, you really did yourself a favor there.” He reaches over and smacks Kyungsoo’s arm, prompting a short cat fight. Kyungsoo wins, of course, and they move on the next game.

\--

It’s Saturday around noon, and Kyungsoo is lying on his bed. He should be studying, but instead he’s texting Minho.

His phone buzzes, and he lifts it up to read the message.

Oh, really? i’ve never gotten that vibe off baekhyun.

Kyungsoo thinks for a minute, then replies.

Yeah, when he’s not being dumb or infatuated with Jongin, he’s actually good researching.

He lets his arms drop back down to his sides, his phone resting on his belly. Talking about Baekhyun was nice, but he’d rather discuss the prospects of them, maybe going on a date, together? Or not, Kyungsoo is really nervous to ask.

Another buzz.

I’m fully supportive of your friendship with baekhyun lol you guys are funny

Okay, what was that supposed to mean? Does it just mean what it said, or is Minho trying to say that Baekhyun can continue being a clingy shit even if they start dating? Kyungsoo has so many questions and not nearly enough answers. He debates texting someone else for advice, but decides that he’s an adult and he can do this on his own.

Thank you.  
Remember when you said at the party that you wanted to hang out sometime?

Kyungsoo sends the text then puts his phone down, rolls over, and screams silently into his pillow. That definitely sounded awkward; he’s a fucking idiot. Minho was going to laugh at him or something and they would be destined for awkward elevator rides for the rest of all eternity. In fact, Kyungsoo is going to hell, and his hell is going to be one really long and awkward elevator ride. Metaphorically, of course.

His phone buzzes. Oh man, should he look at it? Kyungsoo sits up. What’s the point in prolonging the inevitable?

Yeah! do you want to hang out sometime?

Okay. That wasn’t as bad as Kyungsoo had been expecting. He’s a grown-ass man, he can do this. Adulthood isn’t defined by a number, he reminds himself. It’s knowing what you have to do, and actually doing it.

That would be great. Are you free anytime soon? I know you’re really busy.

He sets his phone down and sits with his legs crossed, and his hands clasped in the space created. Patience, Kyungsoo, he tells himself.

I am, actually! this upcoming friday night i don’t have plans!

Kyungsoo’s normal Fridays consist of movie night in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment, but he can skip that for a date, right? Date. He has to make sure Minho knows it’s a date.

Me neither. What should we do?

Kyungsoo would be okay with a movie and then ice cream after. Maybe he could get Minho to feed him. No, that would be too cheesy.

Minho texts back within thirty seconds. Kyungsoo smiles proudly as he reads the message.

I really like the caribbean restaurant in town, want to go there? the atmosphere is really nice :)

Ooh. Dinner. Even better. Okay, Kyungsoo has an idea.

Dinner? That’s romantic haha.

The ‘haha’ is important, because it makes it seem like Kyungsoo is making a joke, when in reality nothing is a joke and he’s really serious.

If you want it to be ;D

What does a winky face mean? Is that flirting? Is Minho flirting with him? Goddammit. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and then sends a reply.

I wouldn’t be averse to that, actually.

Oh man that had been difficult. Kyungsoo tossed his phone to the end of his bed and curled up into a ball. This is where his imminent death and destruction by awkwardness is truly to occur.

There’s no reply for about five minutes, and Kyungsoo is really starting to get worried, but then his phone buzzes. Kyungsoo waits another two before he gathers the courage to finally look at it.

Oh so a date then? sure you’re cute :)

Kyungsoo screams internally. Minho called him cute! This is good. This is very good. 

Now I’m twice as excited. :)

They set up a time and place to meet, and when Minho sends a “See you then” Kyungsoo collapses and lets out a big breath. That wasn’t so hard, was it? And now his friends can get off his case for not doing anything. He’s actually going on a date.

\--

On Wednesday their group gathers in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment. Lucky for Kyungsoo, they’ve decided to order food, so he doesn’t have to cook.

Kyungsoo is sitting on their couch watching Jongin, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Yixing play some racing game. Minseok is sitting next to him with a textbook and notebook across his lap. It looks like he’s trying and failing to take notes. Kyungsoo isn’t sure why he’s even bothering to try.

Chanyeol walks out of the kitchen from where he was on the phone with the takeout place, and plops down next to Jongdae, who’s sitting on the other couch.

“Where’s Junmyeon? You should invite him over more, he seems cool,” Chanyeol says sipping from a glass of something pink he put there earlier. He has a good point, Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Junmyeon since the party.

Jongdae runs a hand through his hair in apparent frustration. “He’s always busy. Either work, tutoring students, or volunteering... He literally never stops. It would take me knocking him unconscious to get him to come.”

“That sounds like a very healthy friendship,” Yixing comments.

“Still, you should try. If he needs to relax, there’s no better way than to come and hang out with us,” Chanyeol advises.

Minseok groans and finally shuts his textbook. “Got that right, I’m giving up on taking notes. This isn’t due until a week from now, anyway.” He pulls his feet up and sits cross-legged, and his knee touches Kyungsoo’s thigh where he’s slouched. Kyungsoo doesn’t pull away; it doesn’t bother him.

Baekhyun opens his mouth, and Kyungsoo already knows this is going to go south. “So Kyungsoo fessed up last night; he says he’s got a date with Minho set for Friday night.”

Jongdae screeches. “Whaaat? You didn’t say anything to me!” He picks up a pillow and violently chucks it at Kyungsoo; luckily Minseok catches it for him. “I thought we were best roommates forever!”

Kyungsoo flips him off. “Sorry, I’ve been weirdly nervous about it. Baekhyun noticed something was bothering me; I wasn’t going to say anything in the first place but he forced me to talk about it.”

Baekhyun finishes up his race significantly ahead of the other three, who groan, and leans back to look at Kyungsoo upside-down. “You’re making me feel bad about being nosy. Stop.” Kyungsoo flips him off too and swipes the pillow from Minseok so he can wrap his arms around it. “We share relationship drama around here. You know that, get used to it. Plus, you were a great support to me when I was having a crisis, and I want to return the favor as your friend.”

“What do you mean, crisis?” Yixing asks. Sehun rolls his eyes and begins a muttered explanation.

“Wait until after the date, Baekhyun, then I’ll spill, okay?” Kyungsoo sighs. Maybe then he’ll be more comfortable, or at least have a better idea of where he and Minho stand.

“But, like, how did you get the date in the first place? That’s not too feelings-y, right?” Chanyeol asks, downing the rest of his pink drink.

“Oh, that crisis!” Yixing says loudly, and Sehun and Jongin both smack him.

Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to get into this, but he’d rather get it over with now. “I texted him, and we were talking about you, Baekhyun, and then I reminded him that at the party he said we should hang out, and he said we should get dinner, and I joked about it being a date, but then we agreed it should actually be a date.”

Baekhyun cackles. “Subtle. I like it.”

Minseok, who had been oddly quiet so far, shifts his position on the couch so his leg isn’t touching Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo feels a little colder now, but that must be because Minseok is really warm all the time. “So the date is dinner? Are you going to do anything after?”

“As far as I know, Kyungsoo doesn’t fuck on the first date,” Jongdae laughs. Kyungsoo can feel his ears turning red, and he throws the pillow back at Jongdae. “He went on a few dates with a couple guys last year, and he came home after all of them.” This wasn’t actually true. He had gone on some dates, but he had sex with one of them on the second before deciding the guy’s room was too messy for them to continue seeing each other. Kyungsoo has standards.

Kyungsoo gets up and calmly walks over to Jongdae, snatching the pillow and putting it over his face. He holds it down long enough for Jongdae to start squirming. “Shut up, asshole, don’t pretend you know anything about my dating life.”

“I, on the other hand, know loads,” Baekhyun says, flipping through the character options on the racing game. He settles on a ghost. “Kyungsoo admits everything to me eventually.”

Flopping back on the couch, Kyungsoo glares at the back of Baekhyun’s head. “You don’t know what I did as an undergrad.”

“It can’t be that different from now,” Sehun reasons, bumping Yixing’s character off the track.

Yixing whines. “Why do you guys bully me?” he says, directed at Jongin and Sehun. Jongin pauses the game, and he and Sehun knock him over into a hug.

“It’s because we love you,” Sehun coos, “Tough love, you know.”

“Okay, it’s not that different, but still,” Kyungsoo argues.

“You haven’t brought anyone back to our apartment,” Jongdae says with a smug grin.

“I’ll remind you you’re not always at our apartment.”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae gasps. Kyungsoo ignores this.

“And just because you said that, of my knowledge Jongdae slept with four guys last year. It could have been more, but he definitely brought four back.”

“Baekhyun had that boyfriend, then there were two others,” Chanyeol says absentmindedly. “That’s just over the past year-and-a-half, though.”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelps, and hurls a pretzel rod at him. “You’ve slept with five total that I know of! And that’s probably accurate because you always tell me after!”

“Ooh, kiss-and-tell, Chanyeol?” Jongdae jokes.

Sehun pauses their game. “Well, if we’re going to play that game, Jongin has slept with two.”

Jongin turns red. “Hey, I didn’t...”

“No judgement here either way,” Baekhyun says kindly, patting Jongin on the back. “It’s not the number, but more of who knows.” Kyungsoo approves of this.

Jongin presses his hands to his cheeks, but shrugs. “Alright. Sehun has slept with at least nine, probably more though.”

“Good for you, Sehun,” Yixing blinks, sounding surprised, “How do you do it?”

“Squats and skintight jeans,” Sehun says proudly.

“Ah... that’s not really helpful to me, but I could try,” Yixing muses, “In case you were wondering, I’ve slept with two. Both times we were dating, though.”

Baekhyun nods. “Perfectly fine. And that’s everyone but...” Everyone’s head turns to Minseok, who shrugs.

“I don’t have a roommate,” he says, to immediate protests.

“Come on, hyung,” Chanyeol whines, “I’m curious now.” Kyungsoo is vaguely curious, too. Because if everyone else’s history was bared, it was only fair, right?

Minseok shakes his head. “It’s about who knows, right? Nobody knows, because I live alone.”

Baekhyun makes a garbled noise, then gestures around the room. “Okay, but now you know about all of us, so you have to spill the tea.”

Minseok only raises an eyebrow, and Chanyeol’s pleading gets louder. Finally he lets out a sigh. “Fine. Chanyeol, shut up. I’ve slept with four. Happy?”

“Yup, that’s good,” Chanyeol says, sitting back. “I’m satisfied.”

Baekhyun resumes the game. “Well, the number of people is one thing, but that really doesn’t say much about ability,” he says slowly, “You could have had sex with a lot of people, but be shit at it, or only have slept with a couple, but be really good.”

Kyungsoo drives his foot into Baekhyun’s back. “We’re not discussing this now.”

\--

Friday comes a little sooner than Kyungsoo wants it to. Baekhyun, sensing Kyungsoo’s trepidation, had thankfully refrained from teasing him, for which he was very grateful. But now it was 5:30, and Minho is set to pick him up any time now.

Jongdae takes one look at Kyungsoo busy pacing and decides to go to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment. He grabs his keys on his way out. “Don’t have a nervous breakdown or anything; it’s just a date, okay? You’ve done this before,” he says, trying to comfort him.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine once he gets here.”

It’s not five minutes after Jongdae has left that Kyungsoo hears a knock on the door. He takes a deep breath and smooths his shirt, then opens the door. Minho is standing there with a smile on his face. His shirt, a lovely pale green color, clings pleasantly to his chest and arms.

“Hi Kyungsoo! You look nice.” He put a bit of effort into his hair, and his clothes were a little fancier than usual.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says, reaching up to scratch the back of his head, “Do you want to come in, or should we leave now?”

“I’m hungry, let’s go now. Are you okay with that?” Minho asks, and Kyungsoo nods.

“That’s fine,” he mutters, and slips on his shoes. “I’m good to go now.”

Minho drives them to the restaurant. He makes small talk in the car, mostly discussing their mutual friends, and Kyungsoo does his best to reply.

They sit down at a table for two, right across from each other. Kyungsoo prefers to sit at a table for four on his dates, because then they can sit on adjacent sides, and it’s not as awkward because you can avert your eyes if necessary. But here, he’s stuck at a tiny table with Minho directly in front of him.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Um. So, I’ve never asked, but what do you research?”

Minho beams. “Well.” He launches into a lengthy explanation about something having to do with a survey. Kyungsoo sits there and nods along until the waitress comes and takes their orders. It’s awkward. Painfully so. They have nothing in common.

They eat, and Kyungsoo does his best to continue asking questions to keep the conversation going. Minho doesn’t seem to notice, continuing on blithely, occasionally asking Kyungsoo for his opinion on something. Kyungsoo considers going to the bathroom, but decides it would be too obvious.

Minho then goes on to talk for at least ten minutes about a guy a couple years ahead of him in the sociology department. Kyungsoo thinks it might have been the one he saw him with at the party, but he’s not sure. All he can tell is that Minho seems to be romantically interested in this guy, and probably doesn’t realize it.

\--

Kyungsoo opens the door to the apartment, walks in, and collapses onto their sofa on his back. Jongdae is sitting there reading something, and he looks up when Kyungsoo comes in.

“How’d it go?” Jongdae asks, shutting the book. Kyungsoo feels his phone vibrate, and he pulls it out. Minseok has texted him.

tell me about your date.

“Not well,” Kyungsoo says absently, and thinks about what to tell Minseok. It really hadn’t gone well, and he’s... disappointed.

Jongdae gets up and comes to sit near his head on the sofa. He pats his lap, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but rests his head on Jongdae’s thighs anyway. Jongdae runs his fingers through his hair and scratches at his scalp. It feels nice, and it’s exactly what Kyungsoo needs right now. “Anything else?”

He texts Minseok back before he replies to Jongdae.

It was awkward :(

“He... wasn’t what I thought he would be? Like when I talk to him in the elevator, he’s nice, but I guess nice isn’t everything. We literally have nothing in common besides the gay, the Korean, and the grad student,” Kyungsoo says, scratching a spot on his chest.

Jongdae lifts an eyebrow. “It couldn’t have been that bad?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, dislodging Jongdae’s fingers on accident. Jongdae brushes his hair out of his eyes and continues scratching. “It wasn’t bad, just awkward. We couldn’t get past small talk. I don’t know if it was nerves or something, but I didn’t feel... right?”

Jongdae nods. “I sort of get what you mean.”

Kyungsoo grunts. “Like when I met you, we had a few moments of awkwardness, but other than that we kind of just clicked. And I know that doesn’t happen with everyone, but it was just so painfully awkward. He treated me like a little brother, too, or something.”

“I know you’ve had this crush on him, but you don’t have to like him, you know?”

Kyungsoo gets another text.

aww, that’s too bad. are you going to try again?

He thinks for a moment.

Probably not. He treated me like a friend, so I’ll just keep it at that.

Dropping his phone on his chest, Kyungsoo sighs and looks up at Jongdae, who is still looking at him. “I know I don’t have to like him; it seems stupid, though.”

“People aren’t always what we’ve built them up to be,” Jongdae reprimands, flicking his forehead lightly.

Kyungsoo groans. “I know, I know, I liked him for a while, just let me get over it. The atmosphere we had is helping.”

Jongdae laughs, and Kyungsoo’s phone buzzes again. “Who are you texting?” he asks.

“Minseok,” Kyungsoo says as he goes to reply again. “He’s asking me about the date.” Jongdae makes a humming noise.

oh well. i’m sure you’ll have better luck with the next date you have!

“You know,” Jongdae says, playing with Kyungsoo’s hair now, “maybe Minseok would be a better match for you.”

Kyungsoo freezes where he’s typing his reply. “What?”

“Seriously, he might not be tall, but he’s pretty muscular and good-looking, plus he likes you, so.”

He blinks. What? “Wait, Minseok likes me?” This was news to him.

Jongdae shrugs, and runs his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair. “Well, he didn’t say anything to me, but from the looks he gives you, I’m about eighty percent certain he does.”

Kyungsoo reaches up with one hand to smack Jongdae across the face. “Fucking hell, why didn’t you say something? Now what am I going to do?”

Jongdae throws his hands up. “I don’t know! What would any normal person do? Just text him and tell him you know, and then maybe you’ll date and shit!”

Kyungsoo flails around a bit. “I can’t just text him and say ‘oh btw i heard you like me lets date k cool!”

“Well say something else, then! What was his last text to you?” Kyungsoo holds his phone up for Jongdae to see. “Okay, say something like, ‘wow you seem happy that i didn’t have fun lol.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but goes to type something similar anyway.

Haha you seem a little too cheerful for sympathy.

He shows the message to Jongdae (who gives a nod of approval) before sending it. They wait staring at Kyungsoo’s phone for a reply.

sorry ;; just trying to stay positive, you know.

Jongdae groans. “He’s not going to own up to it over text, I know already. You should ask to hang out tomorrow or something, and get him then.” Kyungsoo thinks it over for a moment before replying.

It’s fine, by the way do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow so I can fill you in on the date?

Minseok texts back about a minute later.

yeah, sure. would around 9 be good for you? there’s this place in town i really like, they make good pastries, too. i’ll swing by your place and we can walk together?

Yeah, that sounds fine. See you then.

Kyungsoo lets his phone drop to his stomach. “We’re getting coffee tomorrow morning. But I don’t know if I want to date him or not.”

Jongdae flicks his forehead. “Alright, think about this. You feel comfortable texting him, right?”

“Well, obviously.”

“And you like talking to him, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he’s hot?”

“I’ve never really thought of him in that way, but yeah, sure he’s hot. It would be hard not to notice.”

Jongdae lets out a laugh at this. “No shit, Kyungsoo. Okay, would you go on an actual date with him?”

“Again, I haven’t really thought about it, but I guess, sure.”

Jongdae shrugs. “And there you go. Think about it, and try it out. Personally, I’d rather date someone I’m comfortable with rather than someone I’ve put on a pedestal and have expectations for.”

Kyungsoo elbows Jongdae in the stomach. “When you put it like that, you make me sound bad.”

“Hey, I’m just saying relationships aren’t always what you expect. And I think you and Minseok would be good together. You’re always talking when we hang out, anyway.”

“You’ve got a point,” Kyungsoo admits. “Fine, I’ll do it, but I’m definitely not doing it over text. I’m not a total asshole; I’ll ask him tomorrow in person.

Jongdae grins, and messes up his hair. “That’s my Kyungsoo.”

\--

Kyungsoo supposes it’s a good thing both he and Minseok are early risers on the weekend. Now that he thinks about it, the pair of them are quite similar. On the quiet side, mature (enough), and apparently they share a love of coffee.

Minseok shows up promptly at his door at 9am, and Kyungsoo gives him a vague smile before they set out to walk. The coffee shop isn’t too far away, but it will still take them a few minutes to walk.

Kyungsoo feels like an over-filled balloon, ready to pop. He has to say something, or he’s going to combust.

“So, how was the date, other than awkward,” Minseok asks with a laugh.

Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair, still slightly wet from his shower earlier. “Minho talks about a lot of things, but none of those things were things we had in common,” he admits. “As much as I think he’s attractive, it’s just that. He and I aren’t particularly good together.” The differences between Minho and Minseok are striking, now that Kyungsoo is here talking to him. He feels so much more comfortable.

Minseok shrugs. “Hey, you know what’s best for you. And if you didn’t have a good time, what’s the point in trying?”

“There isn’t one, I know,” Kyungsoo lets out a rueful chuckle. “But I actually wanted to talk about something other than just my date last night.”

Minseok lifts his eyebrows. Now that Kyungsoo is looking, the move is devastatingly attractive. “Oh? And what is it?”

“I talked to Jongdae last night afterwards,” Kyungsoo begins, skirting around the issue, “and he told me something interesting.”

“Was it something about math? Because whenever I see him he tells me about some bizarre proof he’s replicated. Which, okay, is sort of interesting, but I like working in the actual physical world.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to give Minseok a weird look. “No, it’s not about math. Um.”

“...yes?”

“Jongdae said you like me.” Kyungsoo holds his breath.

Minseok blinks, but appears otherwise unruffled. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“So you do. Like me, that is.”

“Yes, I do. And it’s a little beyond just thinking you’re attractive, for the record,” Minseok laughs.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo manages to get out, his voice a little rough. By now they’ve reached the cafe, and they stop outside facing each other. “Um. So this is a real date, then?” he asks hesitantly.

“If that’s what you want it to be. You were quite infatuated with someone else up until last night, so I understand if you don’t want to...” Minseok says, looking down at his feet. He looks back up and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes unwaveringly, and Kyungsoo likes that.

“Yeah. I mean, that’s what I want. For this to be a date. I’m not... quite infatuated? with you yet, but I definitely could be. And that goes beyond thinking you’re attractive, by the way. We work well together, don’t you think?”

Minseok laughs again, and it’s bright, but not too loud. “Yeah, we do. So this is a date, then.” He takes one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and intertwines their fingers. Kyungsoo’s ears turn red.

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> T h a n k y o u for reading friend. Next part will be up in under a month; it is written but not edited yet.


End file.
